


She's only four but she wants it bad

by Sterling (SterlingSmith)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual, Extremely Underage, F/M, Lolita, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingSmith/pseuds/Sterling
Summary: She goes to my bed first thing in the morning because she really wants it. I give it to her -- sweetly, gently -- but I give her what she wants: hugs, kisses, orgasms, and a load of sperm in her pussy.





	She's only four but she wants it bad

Oh, small children. It is the dreaded moment for every parent, awakened from a sweet dream on a Saturday morning by the padding feet. The mattress shifts to conform to the new weight, even though it is a small weight. If they are well-trained and calm, perhaps they then snuggle up beside you, turned away, and you can spoon behind them. Enfolding the little creature who lies still, your annoyance can be tentatively held at bay by the presence of this precious creature. Maybe you can even drift off to sleep again, but all too soon there will be a squirm or a wiggle that makes the annoyance reappear. Soon enough, you are awake and your day of interacting parent with child, and child with parent, begins in earnest. Even if it's 5am.

But this four-year-old girl is not my daughter, and events will take a different path. Her parents sleep in a room down the hall and very much approve of what is about to unfold.

Lying on my left side, I groggily open an eye for a brief moment to see the girl with the big blue eyes and a bed-head of shoulder-length blond hair approach. She wears nothing but white panties -- and not for long. The cloth flops onto my face, and the odor is subtle but exciting. Blood starts surging into my cock. After she crawls into bed in front of me, I feel a central warmth surrounded by limbs poking this way and that. I sleep naked and now there is no more cloth between us.

She gives a small giggle. What she presents is not her back for spooning, it is her front, wiggling insistently in between my arm and chest, burrowing upward. There is the luxurious hair but there is also warmth, and then from out of the mop of hair materializes the flesh of her face. My eyes are closed but I know. And then the kisses begin, little kisses on my cheeks, first higher, then lower, then towards my ear, then on my scratchy jaw. There is one planted on my nose, just for fun, but then more on cheeks, one tentatively at the corner of my mouth. I lick my lips, and she then moves to the center and kisses me, and I kiss her back, little kiss by little kiss. During a long kiss I feel her warm, sweet breath coming out through her nose.

Her body wiggles some more, she pushes the covers down to expose our tops, and she pushes me onto my back, still kissing.

Her body below gives a gentle but firm surge of warmth against my hip. The surge lasts just a second, but after several seconds of kissing it is repeated -- surge and withdrawal.

She knows well how boys are different from girls, and she knows how men are different from boys. Her small hand reaches not to the most sure place to connect with my private parts, but higher, just below my belly button, and she is rewarded to feel the tip of my hard penis way up there. I draw a deep breath, and she giggles and surges against my hip twice more. Now a leg separates itself from her body and drapes itself over my front, covering my cock.

She draws back from her kisses and explores quickly with her left hand my chest, my shoulder, my ear, my neck. I open my eyes and see her beautiful smile and big blue eyes looking at me. I give a big stretch and yawn, and now I'm fully awake. A large parallelogram of sunshine falls on the bed, interrupted by our bodies as they ease around this way and that.

She now crawls on top of me, pushes the covers further down, and centers herself, straddling me, girl parts pressing against the base of my penis. She humps rhythmically three times, then slides slowly up towards my head without breaking contact. I see the glowing smooth skin of her chest, flat and interrupted by nothing but the tiniest nipple spots. I stop her just as her slit clears my penis tip. A contraction of excitement lifts my cock tip just enough and I pull her downward again, my man prong pressing firmly against her little soft cunny parts. She smiles, then frowns and wags her finger at me. It's not time for that yet. I sigh and we smile at each other.

She rises into a sitting position, but keeps shuffling forward until her little girl pussy is right on my face. The sight of the hairless lips sliding closer and closer is beautiful and highly erotic. I know what she wants, and I will gladly comply. I take her hips so I can control just how closely mouth presses against her vulvette. My tongue reaches out to quickly lick one outer lip and then the other, but then I am inside. I poke my tongue tip against her small vaginal opening three times and then lick upward over her clit.

"Mmmm!" she says, then "Oooohhh!" She has an excellent command of English for a four-year-old, but is not choosing to use it just now. That suits me fine. Again and again I poke my tongue into the pussy opening and lick upwards. More sounds of pleasure come from her. She presses her junior slit forward ever so slightly.

It's an exciting way to start, but we are not in the ideal position for this activity. All at once I lift her off and deposit her to my right on the bed. I sit up for the first time and throw the covers completely off the bed, then turn back to the small naked girl, sitting with legs almost crossed. I grab the legs and tug downward sharply enough that her head and torso fall back, and she laughs. But I pull her to the spot I want her, centered on the bed, on her back, legs spread wide, her girlish soft part at the center. I look lovingly into her eyes, and while she smiles, she lifts her head and looks down at her vulvette to redirect my attention. My focus shifts to her small girlish lips, illuminated strongly by the diagonal shaft of sunlight. She grabs a pillow from behind her and puts it under her head so she can easily keep looking at what is happening with her naughty little bits.

The sunlight illuminates clearly the tiniest of hairs that dot those outer lips and the surrounding area, the same size as hairs on her tummy or her arms, and the exquisite detail emphasizes how growing more prominent hairs has not even begun to occur to her small body. I quickly lick her small mound, and the topmost inch of her inner thighs, and I lick just below the bottom of her slit. I then lick her outer labia. But she whines, as she has waited long enough for me to resume satisfying her more specific desire. I spread her outer lips gently with my fingers and begin licking the inner lips, and then inside, poking my tongue once again into her small, intriguing girl hole briefly before licking upwards.

Her private parts are as exposed as they could possibly be, and she has done this to get from me private, very erotic attention that will bring her great pleasure. Her precise focus at the moment, and mine too, is her little clitoris, her clitlet, clitty poo, happy button. And so I lick, and she moans and sighs. I lick until I feel her excitement build, then hold off. The best orgasms are ones you have to wait for a little bit. I aim to delay just the right amount. So I lick, adjusting my rhythm to her excitement. She thrusts her hips upward now and then and continues to vocalize much pleasure. It's around twenty minutes into this intense licking that her pleasure builds sharply, and my tongue dances and presses and licks, and then finally she cries out and bucks her hips while I keep licking in a careful, patient rhythm. For many seconds it goes on before she relaxes and I taper off my licking slowly to nothing.

My girl is actually quite selfish. Her fingers on my penis early on were more for diagnosis than to give me pleasure. In our first times together she would gamely follow my suggestions to fondle, rub, lick and even suck my penis, but she never really wanted to do it, and I didn't want her to do anything she didn't want.

She now squirms and I know what she wants next. My penis has been hard, way down below her toes, pressed against the sheets, waiting impatiently. I crawl up until my pelvis is just below hers, my cock tip centered and pointing at her cute little girly snatch. She reaches down and spreads her outer lips wide apart. Fortunately what my selfish girl now wants is in fact what I want more than anything.

Her focus is on the tip of my manhood, and mine has shifted to her pussy. I kiss the tip right against the opening. It is cradled in feminine hot and wet, no less because she is only four. I push with some force and my tip enters her pussy. It works! In the wake of her full-throttle orgasm, she is wet and stretchy. My penis is quite thin, but still it is a very tight fit. I press hard to force my cock in, but every millimeter of progress makes her smile and moan. Between the millimeters of inward progress I now push my phallus in and out in the mating act. It is not buried to the hilt, but a couple inches inside the hot, slick, tight four-year-old cunny tube are enough.

Since her orgasm was recent, her vulva and vagina are raw with pleasure, and my hot male shaft shoving in insistently, over and over, gives her orgasmic aftershocks, one every minute or so. 

As for me... I hold myself up above her. The sunlight illuminates my pubic hair and the lower shaft which is not inside her -- now more, now less. It illuminates her smooth skin and tight inner labia, stretched to their limit into a very tight circle. Looking higher, I feast my eyes on messy lustrous blond hair, on eyes half-open, on face slack with pleasure. Thrust, withdraw, thrust again! Minutes go by, as my pleasure builds to ecstasy, but it turns out to be but a prelude to greater ecstasy and yet greater. But it cannot build forever.

As she senses my growing excitement, she opens her eyes to look at me expectantly, hungrily. I lock eyes with her, and then my penis lunges an extra millimeter and holds still as the waves of ecstasy break, as my body makes pulse after pulse of semen and forces it deep into her vagina. This sends her over the edge into another orgasm, nearly as big as the first. Her pussy pulses, gently squeezing my shaft so we pulse together. Indescribable pleasure makes my vision flicker momentarily to black but then back to gorgeous four-year-old in the throes of sexual fulfillment and ecstasy. Her fires of lust have been going strong, and it seems to be the gobs of creamy sperm inside that slowly extinguish them and make her calm once more.

I let myself down onto her gently, enough that our skin touches but I am not crushing her. My meat softens inside her but I do not withdraw. She likes me to stay as long as I can, and so do I. It's lovely that what my selfish girl wants is exactly what I want to give her. What comes most naturally to her now is falling back asleep. I appreciate her trusting, innocent presence. Her breathing slows from orgasm, gets softer and regular, then softer still. In three minutes she is out. She does not wake up when my small and floppy penis finally slides out and I lie beside her.

I lie on my side and feast my eyes on the sexiest creature in the world for many minutes. I always thought intercourse with a four-year-old was an impossible dream, but her moist, flushed cunny lips show that it was not. My cock rises as I look at that recently used slit and I want to use it again. I gently press those lips with my fingers.

Shortly a smile forms on her face and I know she is no longer asleep, but she doesn't open her eyes.

I mount her, spread her legs apart, spread her lips with my fingers, and insert my cock tip into her four-year-old vaginal opening. I adopt an outsider's perspective momentarily and it looks like a selfish bastard doing something incredibly obscene, which lingers thrillingly as I return to being very much an insider. I care nothing for her pleasure now, I only want mine. I thrust in strong and firm. She pretends to be snoring. In under a minute I lunge, hold still, and bask in extreme pleasure.

Finally she shows her language skill. "Oh, goody! More sperm!" she says and gives me a big smile.

I was recruited to be this girl's lover as a cure for her unusually strong sex drive, a sex drive that had led her to serious behavior problems. Her parents wanted a loving pedophile, but also a very horny one with a skinny cock, and they got just what they asked for.

END. First posted 7/12/2018.


End file.
